maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Park
Transcript twice Wow! I just got a major shock! Feeling the lightning hit this crate? Hearing Lindsey Lohan still has a career. thunders growls crunches thunders I brought you all to my park because you're the far most Pokémon experts in the world. Misty, you won more Pokémon tournaments than any person alive. Ash has written five books about the impact of Pokémon games. Yeah, uh, uh, Pocket Monster is the, uh, the proper, uh major. Finally, we have Jesse and James. Uh, why are you two here exactly? giggles Uh, definitly not to steal the secrets of Pokémon Park. Uh, yeah, I don't even know why you ask that. nervously Welcome to Pokémon Park. Yeah, this Charmander might be harmless now but what happens when it evolves into Charizard. Please, Pokémon can't evolve on this island. They stay cute and adorable forever. bubbling Not you! Everyone hates you. Well, yes, obviously the dumb fish will stay stupid and...harmless, but what about the others? Pokémon won't evolve unless they fight and Pokémon here don't fight. bubbling Ooo! roars Quick, put him back in the Pokéballs. What? Where are the balls? Yeah, we got their balls. Stop laughing! Just have our money! bubbling It's just you, you stupid fish. roars squish Nice fire-type Pokémon. screams roars It's okay, it's okay. Charizards, uh, definitly, uh open doors. roars squish We're saved. Uh, uh, you think he remembers when, uh, I called him stupid. roars I'm going to say yes. bites growls It's out of fuel. Mine isn't. Well, Pokémon and men weren't meant to walk the earth together. Just be glad we weren't on Yu-Gi-Oh island. Why? What's that like? Pretty much the same, only more complicated and less fun. Like Digimon island. Exactly. Trivia/Goofs *When they enter the lab, a poster in the background says "AIM FOR THE HORN," referencing an infamous scene in the Pokemon anime in which Pikachu used thunderbolt on Rhydon's horn to defeat him. This is impossible, gamewise, as electric-type attacks can't harm ground types. *Ash acts like Jeff Goldlum, from Jurassic Park. *Misty is claimed to have won more Pokemon tournaments than any person alive, even knocking Pokemon Master-aspiring Ash. *Meowth wasn't present with Jessie and James. He may have been the one James was talking to on the phone, but because he asked for the person on the other end to have their money, it may well have been the Team Rocket Boss, Giovanni. *Pokemon refernced include: Pikachu, Charmander, Charzard, Magikarp, Gyrados, and Pidgey. #Similar to the Pokemon anime and popular media, Magikarp is referenced as "The Pokemon Everyone Hates." However, it is feared as Gyrados. *Three other Pokemon shown are: a Bulbasaur-like Pokemon, a green rabbit-like Pokemon, a white dog-like Pokemon with an orange tail, and a strange blue colored Pokemon that appears to be an electric type. *Yu-Gi-Oh and Digimon are mentioned as being "more complicated" and "less fun" than Pokemon, probably due to the many addition concepts that cause it to differ greatly from Pokemon's simplistic rules. In addition: these three animes are typically mentioned and compared with each other and are among the most famous and popular animes of the generation. *Pikachu was not a major character in this sketch unlike Pikachu in the anime; he is only shown twice: in the beginning attacking a worker and in the end on Pidgey's leg. It is assumed that this is Ash's Pikachu. *Jessie and James's voices were the most similar to thier actual anime voice actors. James's is more similar's than Jessie. *As with many sketches, many characters bare little resemblance to thier actual characters: Ash is curly haired in is slightly darker than in actuality, Misty is blond and her ponytail isn't on the right side of her hair, Jessie's hair is blue and notably shorter than it actually is, and James has green hair. #However, Jessie does have blue eyes and James has green eyes in the anime. *When Ash is introduced, he appears to flirt with Misty, who rejects him and continues playing what is assumed to be a Pokemon game. This is a reference to the famous Ash and Misty shipping, known as "Pokeshipping." *This is the first time Pokemon are referenced as "Pocket Monsters" in America and hasn't been said in the actual English Dub of the series. *Team Rocket have a "W" logo on their uniforms.﻿ Category:Movie Parodies Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts